


Stay

by CosmioStar



Series: 30 Second Read [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, just some morning fluff, sleepy prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: Noct once said he always slept better when you were by his side.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog! [Starlit-stories](https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/181307096853/30-second-read-noctis)

The light filtering through the curtains is what wakes you. Screwing your eyes shut you turn away from the light, burrowing your head into Noct’s chest. He lets out a small content sigh in response, wrapping his arms tighter around you. A smile tugs at your lips as you listen to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

Slowly your eyes flutter open and a yawn escapes your lips. Blinking the sleep from your eyes you look up to Noct’s sleeping face. He must have been having a pleasant rest; his expression one of peacefulness. It wasn’t often the young man looked so peaceful. You reminded yourself though, that Noct once said he always slept better when you were by his side.

You gently brushed his longs bangs out of his face before reaching up and softly laying a kiss on his nose. You giggled as he nose scrunched up in response, his brows creasing together. You reached up and placed a kiss between them as well. He mumbled incoherently in response, slipping back into the realm of sleep. Smiling softly you sat up, deciding you might as well start breakfast. Though as you tried to move out of Nocts arms, they tightened further around you.

His voice still rough from sleep. “Where are you going?”

“I was going to make breakfast silly.” You explained as you tried to get up. The young man made a noise of protest, pulling you back onto the bed against him.

“Stay.”

“Noct-”

“ _Please_.”

With a small huff, you slid back into his embrace. “Fine. But only for a while longer.” Your heart fluttered at the sleepy smile he gave you, pulling you closer and burying his face into your hair.

“Thank you.”

You huffed a quiet laugh. After all, how could you ever say no to your prince?


End file.
